


Predatory

by Playalong



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domination, F/F, Fucking, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, lesbian three way, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playalong/pseuds/Playalong
Summary: Junko and Mukuro take a break from destroying humanity to have some fun with our favorite adorable little gamer, Chiaki.





	1. Chapter 1

Click

  
Click

  
Click

  
The sound of Junko’s boots echoed down the empty hallway of Hope’s Peak Academy. There was no one in the hall- classes had ended hours ago, and most of the students were either hanging out back in their rooms or out and about, enjoying the gorgeous hot weather. Normally, Junko would be sitting in her control room under the school crafting plans for the upcoming apocalypse, or perhaps figuring out some way to manipulate her darling classmates into committing homicide. But not today.

Today was special.

Junko suddenly stopped walking. A wicked smirk spread across her face as she sensed, rather than heard, someone approach her from behind. The soldier might have been undetectable to anyone else, for she made no noise, caused no disturbance; it was like she just materialized behind Junko. But Junko could always sense her. Whenever her twin was around, Junko could feel her moving, like a phantom that only Junko could detect.  
Junko reveled in having that kind of connection with her sister. Together, they formed two halves of a perfect whole. Junko, the outgoing fashionista who exuded charm yet yearned for destruction, and Mukuro, the skilled, silent soldier who could kill a man 60 ways with a toothbrush. They were the Ultimate Despair. But, on a primal level, they were more than that. Their skillsets complemented each other perfectly, and when they worked together, there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish. And while Junko dreamed of that blissful day when she could taste the sweet despair of killing her own beloved sister, she was more than content with using Mukuro’s predatory skills and complete loyalty to her advantage in the meantime.

Mukuro knew that Junko planned to kill her. But she was a soldier, and the thought of dying didn’t scare her. Sometimes it exited her. And knowing that her own death would bring Junko into sweet despair made the sacrifice worth it. Until that time, she would continue being Junko’s right hand, and, of course, her lover.

Junko turned sharply, flinging the knife she had held concealed towards her sister. Mukuro, unflinching, caught the knife and tucked it away without missing a beat. They stood, looking at each other for a moment. Junko’s smirk widened into a grin.

“Almost got you that time.”

Mukuro’s reply was instant. “Not even close.”

“Soon.”

“Is there a reason you wanted us to stay late today?”

“Aww,” Junko sauntered up to her sister and draped her arms around Mukuro’s shoulders, “Can’t a girl just want to spend some quality time with her favorite sister?”

“I’m your only sister.” Mukuro’s mouth twitched as Junko pressed their body’s closer together, but she remained in her military stance, “Besides, you don’t just spend ‘quality time’ with me. We’re either fucking or working, so which is it?”

“I would argue that both of those things include a lot of quality time,” Junko mused, then leaned forward to gently nibble on Mukuro’s neck. She continued talking in between soft bites, “But to answer your question, both.”

Mukuro was really struggling to maintain her calm countenance at this point. Junko’s mouth was working wonders on her neck, and she was starting to feel hot all over her body. Gently, she wrapped her arms around Junko’s lush body, pulling her closer. “So…fucking and working at the same time?”

Junko halted her ministrations upon Mukuro’s neck to lean back slightly and look her sister in the eyes. “Now you’re getting it, sis.” Then she kissed her firmly on the lips.  
They stood there for a while, in the middle of the empty school hallway, kissing. Mukuro had fully encircled Junko in her strong arms, which allowed her to lean her sister back and deepen the kiss. Junko, on her end, was having a grand time alternating between biting and sucking her sister’s lower lip. Finally, they broke for air, Mukuro flushed and panting, Junko grinning widely.

“So,” Mukuro said, between deep breaths, “What’s plan?”

Junko gently removed herself from her sister’s arms, but grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway. She allowed herself to just enjoy this simple contact-Mukuro’s hand was rough and calloused, but still warm and soft- before talking. “Well, you know the class rep from the year above us?”

“Chiaki Nanami, Super High School Level Gamer, Class 77-B.” Mukuro didn’t hesitate with her answer. She had the profiles of every student enrolled at Hope’s Peak committed to memory. “What about her?”

“Well, normally at this time she plays her games in the park with some Reserve Course kid, but not today. It’s nice out, so everyone is outside, but she doesn’t like being bothered by people while she’s playing. She’s in one of the classrooms, and I thought we’d pay her a visit. If you know what I mean.” Junko giddily explained, barely able to keep herself from skipping.

Mukuro knew exactly what Junko meant, but a thought crossed her mind. “Hold on, don’t you have some torture brainwash thing planned centering around Chiaki?”  
“Yes...but with this,” Junko produced a syringe, “She won’t remember anything! Also, it’s a potent aphrodisiac. It’s perfect, we get to have our fun, she gets fucked by the hottest girls in school, and we still get to pull her entire class into despair! It’ll be sooo much fun!”

A smile flickered briefly across Mukuro’s face. “Alright, let’s do it.”

“Good.” Junko suddenly stopped in front of the 77-B classroom. She slid her eyes over her sister, and a sly, twisted expression overtook her face for a moment. “It’s cute that you thought you had a choice.”

Flushing at her sister’s words, Mukuro glared at the floor for a moment, before meeting her sister’s gaze. “I’d do anything for you, Junko, no matter what. You know that.”

Junko’s expression flipped, and she grinned widely again, “I know! I just wanted to hear you say it.” And with that, she flung the door of the classroom open, startling its only inhabitant.

“Hajime?” Chiaki turned at the door opening; it had been a couple days since she’d seen Hajime (he was currently undergoing an operation that would alter the fate of the world), and so she wasn’t expecting anyone. Standing in the doorway were two very beautiful women. The one in front she vaguely recognized from the class below her. Super High School Level Fashionista or something like that. She stood, hands on her hips, dressed a uniform that showed off her generous breasts and ample hips. Behind her stood a dark haired girl, dressed in unremarkable clothes. However, although this girl didn’t seem much to look at first, there was something so predatory in her gaze that Chiaki found her unnerving.

“Uhhh…” Chiaki didn’t really know what to say at the intrusion, but she paused her game nonetheless.

Junko beamed at the adorable gamer’s obvious shock, and took the initiative. “Hi! I’m Junko Enoshima and this is my sister, Mukuro. We’re from the class below you.”

“Hello,” Chiaki had barely muttered her reply before Junko had swept down on her and grabbed the console from her hands.

“Oooh, whatcha playing?” Junko didn’t care, but was enjoying the confusion of the gamer. “Something about rockets or aliens?”

Talking about video games immediately put Chiaki back in her comfort zone. “Yeah, actually, it’s a new game all about saving the planet, you play as the lone survivor—,” she was cut off by Junko.

“Boooring!” Junko tossed the console over her shoulder, and it cracked on the desk behind her.

“Hey!” Chiaki jumped out of her chair towards it, but two strong arms caught her and slammed her onto the desk.

Mukuro gazed down at the older girl as she pinned her to the desk. Chiaki struggled, but it was futile. Finally she gave up and just looked up at the two girls standing over her. They examined her like she was a piece of meat. Junko smiled at her, but there was no kindness in the smile. It was cold and analytical. She pulled out a small syringe and leaned over Chiaki.

“Stop, please, what’re you doing, please stop…” Chiaki kicked and writhed, but Mukuro’s grip was too strong.

Junko reached out and stroked the gamer’s hair. “Aww, don’t worry Chiaki. This isn’t gonna hurt at all.” She quickly injected Chiaki with the serum. “Believe me, you’ll go through far worse before it’s over.”

Chiaki stopped struggling. She felt like all her muscles had turned to jelly, and she just lay there, breathing. Her vision began to focus in and out, like a camera lens. She heard the sisters talking over her.

“She’s cute.” Mukuro released Chiaki once she felt the gamer stop struggling. “That stuff is fast acting.”

“Sure is!” Junko agreed, “Curtesy of that weird Seiko who just graduated. Now. Get her over to the big desk.”

Mukuro scooped up the unresisting Chiaki and set her on the teacher’s desk.

Junko pulled Chiaki up into a sitting position. “Now, Chiaki, how do you feel?”

Slowly, coherency began to return to Chiaki’s mind, and along with it, a strange, potent sense of arousal. “I’m okay. What just happened?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Junko gently stroked the gamer’s face, and gave Mukuro a quick, meaningful glance. Taking her cue, Mukuro moved around to Chiaki’s back and began to pull of the girl’s jacket.

“What’re you…what’re you doing?” Chiaki mumbled, trying for a second to turn around. Junko grabbed her face gently, redirecting her gaze forward.

“Look at me, Chiaki. Don’t take your eyes off of me.” Junko stared straight at the girl, commanding her softly yet firmly.

Chiaki gazed into the ocean of Junko’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful…” she murmured. Junko smiled encouragingly at her. Chiaki’s eyes fluttered when she felt Mukuro’s soft lips pressing into the back of her neck, and her hands reaching around to unbutton her shirt.

Junko leaned forward, capturing the gamer’s lips gently. When they broke apart, Chiaki stared at Junko, mouth slightly agape and cheeks a deliciously rosy shade of pink. “Oh, Chiaki darling,” Junko cooed softly, a smile breaking across her face, “we are going to fuck you so, so very hard.”  
Glancing over Chiaki’s shoulder for a second, Junko met her sister’s gaze and winked before leaning forward to kiss the gamer again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the long wait, my internship got unexpectedly busy all of the sudden. Anyways, enjoy!!

Chiaki’s world narrowed to one purely composed of sensations: Junko’s soft, rosy lips pressed hungrily against her own; the feeling of Mukuro pulling off her clothing, piece by piece; the hard teacher’s desk beneath her, digging into her lower back as she was pushed down; the hammering of her own heartbeat, causing her breath the be released in short, desperate pants.

Chiaki Nanami was an absolute mess, and Junko had barely kissed her. Of course, with the serum now taking full effect, Chiaki’s body was already on overload.  
Breaking their kiss, Junko allowed herself a moment of absolutely despairful glee as she took in the sight in front of her; Chiaki Nanami, staring at her with glazed eyes and a slack jaw, her cheeks painted a delicious shade of pink. And, of course, Mukuro, who had successfully removed all the gamer’s clothes, minus her bra and underwear.  
Junko caught her sister’s gaze. “You know, sis, I don’t want dear little Chiaki to hit her head on this hard desk- give her a hand?” Junko phrased it as a request, but Mukuro took

it as an order. She climbed onto the desk behind Chiaki and hooked her arms around the gamer, pulling her back so she leaned against the soldier. Junko took the opportunity and increased room to pepper kisses across Chiaki’s still bra-clad chest, then further down across her stomach and thighs. The older girl gasped and whimpered, her hips bucking up involuntarily. Junko suppressed a chuckle at the squirming girl beneath her. Abandoning her assault upon the gamer’s lower regions, she returned to the girl’s lips.  
Mukuro, in the meantime, unhooked Chiaki’s bra flung it over her shoulder. Her position allowed her to snake her arms around Chiaki’s warm body and begin to play with her perfect, pert nipples. Mukuro gently rolled the buds between her fingers, feeling them stiffen. She began to pinch them more roughly, and Chiaki moaned loudly into Junko’s mouth. The fashionista broke away from the gamer’s lips, and grinned wickedly and she slid Chiaki’s soaked panties off.  
Junko inspected them, and could barely contain her mirth. “My, my, it looks like dear little Chiaki got a bit excited! These are so fucking soaked, you must really be desperate, hm?”

Chiaki didn’t have the brain power to feel embarrassed. Her vision was swimming, her entire consciousness clouded with lust. “Please,” her voice was barely more than a desperate pant, “I need you to touch me.”

“Touch you? Well…” Junko dragged out the word as she traced her fingers down the gamer’s stomach, “if you insist!” With one confident, firm thrust, Junko slid a finger into Chiaki’s soaking cunt. Chiaki moaned and bucked her hips in ecstasy as the fashionista pressed her finger against the girl’s most sensitive spots.

“Oh god…” Chiaki trailed off, unable to form words as Junko slid in a second finger, curling them around deep inside of her. Mukuro redoubled her ministrations upon the gamer’s breasts, which caused her to moan again.

Junko was almost unfairly good at what she’s doing, her fingers thrusting with confidence and precision, her long nails biting into Chiaki’s walls just enough to cause the perfect balance between pleasure and pain. Mukuro began alternating between sharply nipping and gently sucking on the gamer’s neck, sending her body into overdrive. Chiaki came with several short bucks of her hips and a loud moan, and slumped back against Mukuro.

Junko slowed her thrusting when she felt the girl tighten around her, but kept her fingers inside. “Well now, that was embarrassingly quick, don’t you think?” She giggled at the exhausted girl in front of her. “But you’re not done yet.”

She began thrusting her fingers again, hard. Chiaki’s moans resumed, the serum lending her body far more stamina than she normally would have had. Junko brought her thumb up to circle the gamer’s clit, and, with a few quick flicks, she was tumbling over the edge again. Junko didn’t even slow her movements, and Chiaki barely had time to recover before Junko’s fingers got her off for the third time in a row.

“Oof,” Junko withdrew her hand sharply, eliciting a whine from the girl splayed beneath her. “My hand is getting tired. Swap out with me, sis.”

Without a word, Mukuro switched places with her sister. Now, Chiaki’s head rested upon Junko’s voluptuous breasts, and the soldier knelt between her legs. There were worse positions to be in.

“You know,” Junko said in between kissing Chiaki’s swollen lips, “You’re a very lucky girl. My sister is pretty much the greatest pussy eater ever. Very diligent, knows just what to do. She should, she’s had a lot of practice fucking me,” Chiaki’s brain felt as though it were short circuiting at the thought of the two beautiful sisters fucking each other. Junko picked up on this as she began nibbling the gamer’s ear. “Sometimes I keep her between my legs for hours, making her serve me until I pass out, and then I have her keep fucking me with her tongue all night as I sleep, fucking me even though I’m unconscious. It’s so despairful, and so, so very sexy.”

Mukuro’s own lust was fired up at hearing her sister talk about their sex life to a complete, albeit harmless, stranger. The soldier’s body heated up just thinking about the times she had fucked her sister like that, but she remembered to focus on the task at hand. Leaning in, she dragged her tongue up Chiaki’s dripping slit, up and down, several times, before homing in on her swollen, hypersensitive clit. She gently circled it, then flicked it up and down gently. Chiaki began rolling her hips in time with Mukuro’s tongue. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a hoarse moan of pure pleasure as she came again. Mukuro didn’t falter.

“See, I told you she was good,” Junko giggled into the girl’s ear, “she can get me off so quickly with her mouth. I like tying her to the bed, spread eagle, all helpless, and riding her face as quickly as I can. She drives her tongue inside me,” when Junko said these words, Mukuro did indeed drive her tongue into Chiaki’s soaking pussy, “and licks me so hard I cum. She’s my perfect little sex slave. Just like you, dearest Chiaki, are my perfect little sex toy. You know, you’re basically a human blow up doll right now, ready for anyone to come along and take you however they want.” Normally, Chiaki would protest about such objectification, but with the serum working its way through her body, with Junko murmuring filthy things into her ear, and with Mukuro working magic between her legs, Chiaki could only find the notion of being a human sex toy incredibly arousing.

So arousing, in fact, that another orgasm ripped through her.

Mukuro felt the girl tighten around her tongue, and returned to licking the girl’s clit. However, she also reached up and slid two fingers deep inside the gamer, fucking her thoroughly and deeply, curling her fingers against her g-spot in a steady rhythm.

“We could just keep fucking you like this until you die, darling Chiaki. We could just leave your naked, exhausted body lying in the middle of this classroom, ready for your classmates and your teacher and anyone else in the school to see. They’d be so shocked that their dearest class rep, normally so quiet and collected, would be found so defiled. I bet some of them would even get off to it. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Your classmates, your friends getting off to you being a dirty little slut? What would you do if they ever found out that you loved getting fucked like this?”

Chiaki wasn’t in any state to respond to Junko’s questioning. All she could focus on was Mukuro’s mouth on her and her fingers inside her and Junko’s low, sexy voice pouring into her ear. It felt like her brain and her body were both melting. She knew that even with the serum enhancing her stamina, she couldn’t take much more.

Junko could tell that Chiaki was nearing exhaustion. She reached her hand down and grabbed the back of her sister’s head, forcing it harder into the gamer’s cunt. Chiaki ground desperately against the soldier’s mouth and fingers. Mukuro twisted and thrusted her fingers as hard and as fast as she could, but it wasn’t until she began suckling Chiaki’s swollen clit into her mouth and teased it with the tip of her tongue, that the gamer fell apart one last time.

Chiaki came, harder than she ever had in her life. Waves of euphoria crashed into her, again and again, her hips bucked and ground hopelessly against Mukuro’s still moving fingers and mouth, and she saw stars. She vaguely felt Mukuro and Junko both pull away, heard them exchange quiet words. She couldn’t hear what they said, and her vision slowly slipped into blackness.

The sisters stood over their conquest, watching her sleep. Junko was the first to speak. “I think we wore her out.”

“Fair assessment,” Mukuro glanced at her sister. “Will she remember all of this?”

Junko shook her head, “The serum partially erases memory. She’ll maybe get pieces, but it’ll be foggy.”

The soldier snorted. “You’re telling me we gave her the best sex of her goddamn life and she won’t even remember it?”

“Oh please, she’ll be dead in like a week, so it doesn’t matter. Besides,” Junko produced a small digital camera, “We can always remember. She looks so fucking despairfully helpless like this, all naked and spread open.” She snapped a couple photos. “We could have fun with these later.”

They stood in silence for a moment, admiring their work. Finally, Mukuro spoke. “It’s getting late. We should go.”

“I suppose so,” Junko mused, them grinned hugely and grabbed her sister’s arm and began pulling her out of the classroom, “Besides, that got me really fucking horny and I kinda want you to fuck me until I can’t move my legs!”

Mukuro allowed herself to be pulled along the hallway, and she couldn’t suppress her smile. “As you wish, sister.”

Several hours later

Chiaki Nanami awoke in a cold dark classroom, feeling more tired than she ever had before. It took her a moment to gather her senses, and then she realized that she was naked. And very sore.  
“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed writing this stuff, feel free to HMU if you have questions/comments/requests/etc.


End file.
